


The Rise of Damerey

by binaryawakening



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week 2019, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryawakening/pseuds/binaryawakening
Summary: Introductory chapter to Poe's new found feelings for Rey and sets the scene for what's to happen
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductory chapter to Poe's new found feelings for Rey and sets the scene for what's to happen

|| Location/Resistance Base\\\3:42pm || 

__________

Poe had been repairing his new X-Wing for the past hour. Ever since he became general he had become even more popular than he was before. Which he didn't really think possible, not to be pretentious. Quite a number of people had offered to repair his X-Wing for him after the battle but he wanted to feel like himself again so he had decided to do it himself. And with that in mind, there had been some creative divergence between Finn and Poe as generals but they always seemed to work it out in the end. Finn was now with Rose. Fear of losing or never seeing each other after the battle made them both realise how much they loved each other. Except Poe wasn't sure Finn really knew how to be in a relationship... he more avoided Rose than talked with her.

There had also been another change... a change in feeling. Poe had started to be in more admiration of Rey lately. He had always admired her ever since she lifted those rocks on Crait, but now he was feeling some sort of love for her that he hadn't felt before. Different to a friendship, more like a... romantic love. He didn't know what it was, sure she was one of the most attractive women he had seen ever since he laid eyes on her (he knew why Finn had liked her the moment he saw her) but she also had this overwhelming aura about her that made him want to shoot himself with a blaster and die. Dramatic but that's how it felt. But it was just a looming thought in the back of his mind, he had other things to worry about so he tried to push his feelings aside as much as possible. And it worked... he made mature decisions for errands and focused on tasks at hand. Now and again he sometimes had forgotten he even liked Rey. Well, that was if he didn't see or was looking at Rey... 

Rey had finished her training for the day and walked past Poe. 

"Hey!" Rey said standing in front of where Poe slid himself under the X-Wing. The sound of Rey's voice made him jump which was strange because he didn't ever consider himself a jumpy person. 

"Ouch... Oh h-hey Rey." He slid out from under the X-Wing and tried positioning himself in his usual stance but struggled to lean of the X-Wing because of the new polish. Rey smiled. 

Rey teased jokingly, "So General Poe... any big plans of yours that you want to share?" she laughed. Poe smiled at the laugh and felt a warm feeling inside of him spark. Felt strange but he quickly dismissed it. 

Trying to answer as honestly as possible, Poe replies; "Well, I've got a lot of free time on my hands, just finished repairs and now I'm going to just find something to be relaxed I guess. Been busy cleaning up around here but now I can finally rest." Poe takes off his gloves and puts them aside. 

"Going to catch up with that lover of yours?" Rey teases.

"What lover?" Poe says as he feels his cheeks burn. 

"Well it was quite obvious between you and Zorii on Kimiji, don't think that I didn't notice..." Rey smiles.

"Sh-sh-she... uhhh... well... I mean... Oh I don't know. Nah, it's time for _new beginnings._ Even though she can be reckless and impulsive like me, I think I've grown out of liking her type." 

"It's a good time for _new beginnings._ A good time for all of us."Rey says with a genuine tone that made Poe feel his heart skip. BB8 rolled over closer to where Poe and Rey were standing. BB8 nudges Poe in the leg. 

[BB8 Beeps] **She's better than that stinky old Worii Bliss. You should hang out with Rey instead. She fixes my antenna!!**

"Zorii Bliss. Not Worii Bliss buddy." Poe whispers to his faithful droid. 

Zorii Bliss walks over to Rey and Poe with a confident stride or attitude? Rey couldn't tell. 

"Hey handsome skyboy" Zorii winks at Poe. Sting of pain. Pain of jealousy? Rey hadn't felt this before. "Rough edges." she acknowledges Rey. 

"Rough edges?" Rey questions.

"Hey Zorii, be nice." Poe smiles.   
  


"Well of course my spice runner... for you... always." she teases. "Still up for that kiss flyboy? I'm down for dinner tonight at the tavern down on Cantonica. Heard it's pretty nice." she says as she traces her fingers along the seams of his shirt. Poe takes her hand and holds it. Rey gets that sting of pain again. Not physical pain really... an internal pain. Poe looks at Rey and then looks back at Zorii. He sighs deeply.   
  


"Look Zorii, that sounds really nice and any other day I would have loved to take you there but the thing is I promised Rey we would be going X-wing racing tonight. I'm dying to accelerate my speed. Been slow lately." He says as he lowers and releases Zorii's hand.

"Ok fine. I'm patient. I just didn't want you to be depressed about not getting that kiss you wanted and asked for twice... wouldn't want to hurt my dear spice runner's feelings." She steps up closely to him and Rey feels that familiar pain once again. "See you later" she whispers slowly into his ear. She walks off and gestures for her Kimiji space runner to open the ramp to her ship. "I'll be on Tatooine" she shouts as she enters the ship. 

"Poe... we aren't going racing tonight... "Rey laughs. "Nice excuse."

"Yeah we're not going racing tonight because we're going to Cantonica." he smirks. 

"What??!" She wasn't sure if he was joking. "You're joking right?" she laughs.

"Nope. Zorii had a good idea, the food there is good and there is very little First Order presence there. Or none since the destroying of the Final Order... And besides, it will be lots of fun to go with a friend" He holds out his hand. It reminded her much of Kylo holding out his hand to her, but with Poe it was different. It was like familiarity and warmth... something she hadn't felt for a long time. Not even kissing Ben Solo gave her that feeling although it was her first, there was much to reminisce about it.   
  
She takes his hand and feels a warmth surround her. A feeling like she never wants to let go. She suddenly remembers his gesture and what it meant. "Sounds fun. I've never been to anywhere as formal or clean as Cantonica." Rey smiles. 

A familiar voice behind them calls out to Poe and Rey; "Sure does sound fun. Can't wait to go!" Poe and Rey turn around and see Finn standing there. "I love it when the three of us do things!" Finn laughs. 

"Me too, i'm sure it will be lots of fun." Rey replies. Poe freezes in shock. BB8 nudges his leg again. 

[Beeps] **Sorry master. Maybe next time.**

"It's okay buddy. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe it wasn't the right time for _new beginnings_ " Poe whispers.

"I sense something wrong" Finn teases Poe. "Let's talk this out Poe." he pulls Poe to the other side of the X-Wing. "Ok. Now, spill."

"It's nothing Finn... don't worry... it's fine. We should get changed..." Poe starts to walk off. 

Finn grabs Poe's arm. "Don't be stupid. Tell me. You don't want me to go? Just say the word it's done." Finn smiles.  
  


"It's Rey." Poe looks back at her and it puts a smile on his face. [A/N: I'm picturing 101% heart eyes at this stage] 

"You don't want her to go?" Finn asks, confused.

"No... the exact opposite. I-I-I don't know. Every girl I've had a thing for, Zorri Bliss... it's just... I felt attracted to them for what I could see with my eyes, their personality, their looks, their attitude. Rey, I feel something more deeper, something in my heart." Poe sighs.

"Woah. Deep." Finn stares in shock. "I get it. But i'm still coming with you because otherwise, you are going to mess it up."

"What? You don't even talk to Rose man..." Poe says.

"Yes, I guess... I'm just socially awkward. But it's not me flirting is it? I have things that go well in my head that I can't play out. But you can. And you can make this work." Finn replies.

Poe sighs hesitantly. "She probably doesn't even like me that way. She's too good for me"

"Are you kidding me? You're the most handsome guy in the whole galaxy, how can she not like you?" Finn laughs.  
  
"We bantered frequently. Some things are a bit unsettled from our dispute about BB8, the falcon, the lightspeed skipping..." Poe sighs.   
  
"You didn't say sorry?" Finn asks.

"I did. After getting back from the Sith Planet I approached her. I said sorry. She said sorry too. And she said to me that _you haven't ever a need to say sorry to me Poe._ " he hangs his head.  
  
"Well you're into her a lot. You memorise that word for word? Oh sorry haha, sounds like she loves you Poe, in other words she means you could do anything and you would never harm her or hurt her." Finn replies.

"What? No. She can't have been into me, she kissed Kylo-I mean Ben Solo for goodness sakes. She probably isn't even ready for a relationship!" Poe looks down at his hands disgraced.

"Poe. Listen. I know Rey. She needs nothing but a relationship right now. She mourns him and she feels lonely and in need of that love. Ever since her kiss she feels even more alone than ever. I actually talked her a couple days ago. She said that she'd like a relationship where she could feel loved and supported. I asked her when. She said _whenever the force brings me to the person._ Sounds like she's not fussed when she wants a relationship."

"Thanks Finn. But Rey needs her space. And that's what I'll give her. That and my full support and heart. Let's go to Cantonica." Poe says as he pats Finn on the back.

Poe walks away as Finn thinks to himself; ** _I know Rey as her closest friend. She needs this. She deserves someone like Poe. I can make this work. Somehow.**_

____________________   
  


☆ END OF CHAPTER ONE: NEW BEGINNINGS ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> You can find me on wattpad and tumblr @binaryawakening


	2. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to Chapter Two! Hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm aiming for it to be a slow burning damerey fic!

|| Time stamp: 6:19pm//Location:Millenium Falcon/|  
  


_________ 

"We're running late." Poe sighs as he turns to face Finn.

"Don't stress, it's all under control." Finn exaggerates.

"I feel bad for Rey flying the ship when _I was the one_ who invited her to go." Poe exhales heavily. "I'm going to the cockpit" Poe gets up from the seat next to Finn and walks off.

. . .

Poe enters the cockpit and takes a seat in the passenger seat behind the pilots'. "Want me to fly?" Poe smiles at Rey as she turns around to look at him. Damn. she looks great tonight... well, she looks great every night. She has her hair down and is wearing one of Leia's rings, must be one that she gave to her in force spirit form he thinks to himself.

"Only if you feel so inclined." Rey chuckles and returns the smile. They swap seats and Rey asks; "So, what's the occasion?" Rey asks. 

"The occasion is that you defeated the most craziest sith ass hole in history and we had a victory that we all can be grateful for. We're all super proud Rey." Poe smiles.

"It was a group effort, it wouldn't have been done if you didn't take out those cannons and Finn hadn't done his part with Jannah." Rey replies.

. . . 

|| \Time stamp: 6:25pm//Location:Cantonica Cantina & Restorante/|

The trio arrived outside of the Cantina. 

"Hold up Poe. You just decided to come here literally a couple hours ago. How did you manage to get a table at a place like this?" Finn asks. 

"I know someone who owns the place" Poe laughs. Impressed, Rey gestures for them to head inside. They go up this massive lift that takes them to the top of the building, Rey breathless because of the view going upwards. Poe breathless because of the view right beside him. The sun was setting and the sun reflected so beautifully on her, he couldn't help but be tranced looking at her, taking it all in. Beautiful and delicate... he thinks to himself. _Sunshine._ They reach the top and a worker shows them to the table. 

"The food and drinks are awfully expensive." Rey exhales.

Poe puts his hand on Reys' hand on the table. "Hey, don't stress, order what you'd like, it's a thank you from me... uh... from all of the resistance." He looks at her sincerely. She smiles and looks at him and mouths a cute "thank you Poe". Both Rey and Poe suddenly become aware of the familiarity and feeling of the touch and Poe releases his hand and shyly looks back at his menu. Why the heck was he acting like this? He usually considers himself suave around girls, he thinks that it's a different sort of love he feels for Rey... something deeper and new found.

[ [ * * * IN FINN's MIND * * * ]] * _Hmmm... smooth Poe. So it's clear they're both into each other. My plan should work. Time for my expert stalling tactics.*_ ] 

"Why are you grinning so much Finn?" Rey laughs and looks over at Finn with curiosity.

"Oh... no reason. Just looking at all this food... so many choices!!" Finn exclaims. Rey and Poe both laugh at their friends unmissable humour. A woman comes around to the table. 

"Can I get your order?" She asks. 

"Yeah, i'll get your special please." Poe requests.  
  
"Same for me too please." Rey nervously and guiltily requests. Poe seems to notice and puts his hand on her thigh. He feels Rey soften and release her tense in her body. She smiles at him and he supportively rubs it before releasing.

"Uh... I don't know what I want... " Finn lies. 

"Just a moment, sorry." Poe apologises. "We don't have all night Finn. We gotta leave before our 2 hour clearance for landing in the hangar expires. I don't really have the credits to be hanging around that long." Poe says. 

"Don't worry..." Finn laughs. "Should I get the... wait no... wait yeah... and drinks? You can get them at the cantina bar... but you can also order directly... wha-what should I get?" Finn says trying his best to make a perplexed expression. "Ah... yes I will get the special please." Finn slyly decides.

"No worries" The woman walks off.   
  
"What. In. The.Galaxy. Was. THAT!?" Poe exclaims, half angry, half laughing. He gets up from his seat and pulls Finn up from his seat, apologises to Rey kindly and takes him to a corner of the cantina. "What are you doing?" Poe asks.

"Damn, it was going so well." Finn sighs.

"Really? Then why did I find out what you're up to?" Poe questions.

"I'm practising my audition for the amphitheatre on Coruscant." Finn laughs.

Poe turns his tone down and looks genuinely depressed. "Yeah right... I told you Finn, Rey needs her space, she's got emotions right now that I couldn't imagine ever feeling. Not knowing whether or not you love someone and then kissing them and then they die? I don't know... I don't think she's ready... or if she even likes me..." Poe sighs.

"She likes you." Finn says.

"She does not... although I wish it to be true, she has too much feeling for Ben Solo..." Poe hangs his head and looks down.

"I guess you can always hook up with Zorii Bliss..." Finn sheepishly suggests.

"T-that... She is... It's a joke... you wouldn't understand..." Poe laughs nervously. "So what was with the stalling?" Poe suspiciously eyes Finn. 

"Oh... I was trying to get our landing clearance expired so then you and Rey can stay at the Inn up town because it's late and the resistance doesn't let any ships back in after 1:00am." Finn states.

"I get clearance for my ship Finn..."

"Oh-oh-uh... oops." Finn comments.

"It's okay, thanks for the gesture, but I already told you she's not into me and she's still not ready... she has a thing for Ben Solo." Poe states.

"Let's get back." Finn pats Poe on the back. They both walk back to the table where Rey sits. 

She watches as they sit down. "What's with all the commotion?" She questions.

"It's just Poe would like to ask you something." Finn smiles.

"I do?!?!" Poe shoots a glare at Finn and then a nervous smile at Rey.

"Yeah... about the thing??... the thing??" Finn winks at Poe. Rey looks at Poe who looks back at her and they both try hide a laugh. 

"I'm lost. Here's the food." Poe gestures to the woman now standing at their table. 

. . . 

After they finish eating the three walk out to the rooftop terrace overlooking the casino city of Canto Bight. 

"Huh. We've still got an hour till our clearance expires, do you guys want to do anything?" Finn asks.

"Not sure." Rey answers politely.

"Well I'm going to look if there is any fathiers, they're so adorable!!" Finn exclaims.  
  
"Ok, come back soon Finn." Poe pats Finn on the back. Finn walks off in a hurry to the lift and both Poe and Rey keep their eyes on him until he's out of sight. Rey walks to the edge of the balcony and exhales heavily.  
  
"Hey...? Are you alright?" Poe asks with concern. Rey looks at him walk over next to where she is standing and feels comforted by the familiar warmth and sandalwood aroma that surrounds him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... it's all dependent on me. To train the new generation of Jedi as Luke once did, to save the _fallen order._ [A/N: Jedi: The Fallen Order is such a good game! Y'all should play it :) ] And then again... There are times I wish... That I... Like a feeling that moments like these... ugh, I don't know... I want to stay in this moment forever you know? Like I wouldn't want a thing to change, I'd want to spend all my time with you and... " Rey breaks off.  
  
"And Finn?" Poe asks. She tilts her head which Poe can't decipher as a nod for agreement or an avoidance of the question.

"And maybe things could have been different if I could have reversed what happened on Exogol." Rey complains.  
  
"You know when you told me about what happened on Exogol, it hasn't changed my views about you whatsoever. I just- Look, Ben Solo was a murderer, a torturer, my old friend. It was just painful to hear about what happened, and then the-" Poe cuts off.

"The kiss." Rey finishes. Poe looks down at the ground and Rey continues to stare off into the distance.

[ [ * * * IN POE's MIND * * * ]] *What the heck are you thinking POE DAMERON? She definitely still has feelings for him so just back off.*  
  
Rey breathes out another heavy exhale. Poe puts his arms around her and takes her over to the bench beside plants on the terrace. It's peaceful, no one out here, but himself and Rey. The way he would have wanted it to be if she was with him. They both sit down and Rey leans her head into his shoulder. Poe doesn't let go of his embrace, and instead holds her tighter.  
  
"Rey...?" he whispers quietly.  
  
"Yes?" she answers with the moonlight bringing out all the contours and highlights of her face.

"I want to give you something." Poe says. She takes her head off his shoulder and looks to face him. They are awfully close and for a minute Poe wonders if she would feel awkward but he quickly brushes it aside. He pulls out his necklace and takes it off his head. "This necklace. I want you to have it, as a good luck charm and a reminder that no matter where you are in the galaxy, I will always lov-" He stops himself before pushing it too far. "I will always be there for you." He finishes.

"Oh Poe... I can't accept this..." she holds it in her hand.

"Then don't. I'll give it to you instead." He answers as he takes it out of her hand and puts it over her head. "It was my mothers wedding ring." He whispers.

"It's beautiful." She answers back.

"In time I hope that it's true meaning I can share with you." Poe sighs.

"What do you mean?" Rey smiles.

"It means when I know that you... th-that you'll..." he wants to blurt out that he is so madly in love with her and he can tell her the meaning of it when he knows that she loves him back. But he knows she is still mourning and perhaps... loving Ben. "One day I promise." Poe promises and takes Rey's hand in his. She leans back into his shoulder. Poe wraps his right arm around her tightly. Rey puts her hand on his chest and Poe feels his heart leap out of his chest and fly around the whole galaxy at the touch.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime... _Sunshine._ " Poe replies. He thinks it's too much and immediately regrets calling her ' _sunshine'._ But he looks down at her and she's smiling. She puts her hand under her shirt through the gap where Poe had two buttons undone. She keeps her hand there and strokes his chest with her thumb back and forth slowly. Poe tucks her hair behind her ear. He looks at her eyes. And at that moment he knows those are the eyes of someone he loves, the eyes of a million stares and eyes he could get lost in.

________________________________

♡ END OF CHAPTER TWO: SUNSHINE ♡


	3. Unlike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damerey moments that will make ur heart ache 
> 
> enjoy~

|| The next day\:: Resistance Base>Ajan Kloss||

"Hey Rey...!" Poe calls as Rey walks past his X-wing.   
  
"Hi Poe." Rey smiles at him. "Thanks for last night... it was... fun." Rey says finding the words.

"Anytime su-" Poe stops himself before calling her _Sunshine._ Son of a bitch, that was a name for Rey that he only says in his head.

"What were you going to call me?" Rey laughs not thinking it would be a nickname for her.

"Um... sunshine?" Poe sheepishly submits and immediately regrets. 

"Sunshine..." Rey slowly stretches out the word as if trying it on for size. "Do you call anyone else this?" Rey softly chuckles and raises a brow.  
  
"No, just you." Poe laughs. "You're the only one who could deserve it..." Poe looks down shyly. Rey smiles at this newfound Poe that she has come to discover, she couldn't deserve this sweetness. Or kindness, ever. 

"Oh Poe..." Rey starts, "I don't and will not ever deserve this, nor a friend like you." She kinda had wished she hadn't said the last bit, she wanted them to be more than friends, but she knew she was probably very _unlike_ his type of girl. 

"You deserve all this and more." Poe smiles. He turns away to supposedly 'clean' his X-wing, although it's already pristine clean, it was more so that he could hide how red his cheeks were turning. "Damn Poe." he thinks to himself. "You're usually so suave, and now you're hiding?" he adds the thought.

"Should I be calling you general?" Rey asks with curiosity, examining Poe's 'cleaning.' 

"You? I could never let you, I-I-We... all owe so much to you for everything, calling me general would be as bad as murder." Poe answers and laughs softly. A newly recruited resistance pilot walks past and accidentally knocks Rey over. As Poe catches her, he looks up to find the boy mouth a quick sorry before picking up his helmet to rush off. Rey looks Poe in the eyes, and she has a feeling of longing rush all over her. "Are you okay?" he asks softly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm-I'm- thanks for catching me Poe." Rey politely mumbles. "Reminds me much of being under the sand in Pasaana, where you caught me coming down" Rey laughs. She finds her hand towards his and he comforts her by squeezing it, before helping her up. He lets their touch linger, but not too long for fear of moving too fast.   
  
"Where were you going to go this morning?" Poe asks.   
  
"Just to a clearing in the trees, I found it a couple days ago, I like to go there, where it's peaceful. I have no idea if I should be training the next line of Jedi, or helping with the resistance... so I guess I go there to reflect." Rey reminisces about the fresh breeze coming over her when she's in that area. Poe takes a moment to look at how beautifully the sun hits her face again, proud that _Sunshine_ was a perfect choice of nickname. "Would you like to accompany me?" Rey asks. "I mean, if you're not... cleaning." She laughs.

"Oh-I'm not... Of course I'd like to accompany you Sunshine." Poe answers. 

. . .

Poe and Rey reach the clearing and both take a moment to breathe in the fresh air, away from the smell of fuel and oil. 

"Beautiful." Poe sighs. He turns to see Rey smiling at him and he smiles back, but only to look down again in shyness, when she turns to look at the trees. "Just like you." He adds in his head. Rey walks over next to him and sits on a log nearby. Poe sits next to her and decides to seize the moment to ask her a burning question. "Um Rey, did you feel love for Kylo- I mean Ben?" Poe asks, and feels that sudden pang of regret once more. 

Glad of the opportunity to get some things off her chest she answers; "Yes, and no." She turns to face him. "I had concern for him, I knew he was conflicted, to have him redeemed was important to me and the war. I did feel love for him, but not in a romantic type of way, I see him as my brother, very dear to me." Rey finishes. She decides to add; "Even our kiss, felt nothing like romance, it felt like family. It's.. uh-weird. I know." Rey answers.

"So like, me and Zorii?" Poe laughs.

"Weren't you trying to kiss her?" Rey eyes suspiciously.

"Oh..." Poe laughs. "That's a joke, I had a crush on her since I first met her, and now that I don't like her that way anymore, it's a joke." Poe chuckles. "She's like a sister to me." Poe laughs.

"I can see why you liked her, mysterious, resilient... beautiful... " Rey trails off. " _Unlike me"_ She mumbles under her breath. 

"Hey." Poe takes Rey's hands in his, not even aware of what he was doing. "Honest to the resistance, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life." Poe says trying his best not to shy away. "Inside and out. You will never be a nobody from Jakku, not to me, not ever." Poe finishes as he looks at her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Rey asks softly.

"You don't need to be a jedi to know when someone is hurting, you just need to be someone who cares, and someone who loves." Poe strokes her right hand with his thumb, similar to how she did the same to him the night before. She looks at him with such passion yet so seriously. She leans in closer to him and he finds himself being pulled by an invisible string closer to her lips, he had to think twice to convince himself it wasn't Rey's force. Or maybe it was, her aura was so alluring. Moments, minutes, seconds, fragments, apart from each other's lips. He wanted nothing more to be in this moment forever... 

"My lord... what in the phasma's ass..." the familiar voice of Finn comes from behind them. Both Poe and turn and pull away completely to stare at something other than each other. Poe stares at the canopy of trees above, and Rey at the ground. "I didn't see anything... you weren't gonna- you didn't even kis-... you were close though... you were just-... not gonna say anything-... never... i'm sorry, I won't tell a soul..." Finn mutters as he hurries back down the way he came from.

Poe outstretches a hand to Rey to pull her up to stand from the log. She pulls a strand of hair away from her face and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for coming with me." she says quietly and walks off ever so silently and slowly back to the base. Poe watches her for a few moments and then looks down at the ground. 

"Ah shit." he mutters.

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit that was short but ok bye sis


End file.
